


Tea

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Promptis Week [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis Week, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: Noctis has a cold and Prompto is convinced he's exaggerating it but takes care of him anyway.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: ~~Good Enough~~ / Favorite Trope
> 
> Tbh, my fave tropes are more AU ones so I picked on I like that'd work with the current plot of this series. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

“Prom,” came a whine from the bedroom, Noctis' voice hoarse and scratchy from his cold. “Prom, can I have some tea?” A short cough followed the request and Prompto shook his head.

He pushed his laptop, a winter solstice gift from Noctis, off his lap and stood, trudging over to the kitchen with a “Yeah, yeah. You want black tea or chamomile?”

There was a pause when Noctis sneezed half a dozen times. “Chamomile. With lots of honey.”

Prompto pushed the switched down on the kettle and grabbed a large mug from the cabinet, blatantly ignoring the four other large mugs sitting in the sink. He dropped in a tea bag, pulled the plastic honey container closer, and waited.

Noctis coughed a few more times and Prompto was convinced he was playing some of them up. He didn't even have a fever when the blond first arrived, after getting an 'S.O.S.' text from his boyfriend, claiming he was far too sick to even leave the bed.

The kettle's switch popped back up and he went about preparing Noctis his cup of tea, giving it a good squeeze of honey and stirring. He picked up a spare box of tissues on his way out of the kitchen, padding down the hall, and stepping into what Noctis had dubbed 'the quarantine zone'.

“Here's your man flu tea,” he smirked, holding back a chuckle at Noctis' sour face. “And extra tissues.”

“You're supposed to be nice to me,” he huffed, taking the mug and sipping carefully on the hot drink. “I'm sick.”

“Dude, you barely have a cold.”

There was a muffled 'shut up' as he took another sip.

“And I have a report due tomorrow that I still need to write four more pages on,” Prompto said. He sat on the side of the bed, placing the box of tissues on the nightstand. “Do you want any soup before I get back to it?”

Noctis shook his head slowly, sniffling.

“Alright. Make sure you take some ibuprofen before you fall asleep.” He leaned forward, kissing Noct on the forehead, and stood. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist, holding loosely.

“Stay in here with me? I'm lonely.”

“Thought this was the quarantine zone?” Prompto teased. 

Noctis bit his lip, trying to hide behind his mug. “Please?”

Prompto let out a sigh, smiling softly and nodding. “Let me get my laptop.”


End file.
